


Sway With Me

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway —canta en un bajo susurro Bill en su oído, acaricia su cintura, se balancea y lo arrastra con él forzándolo a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>AU<br/>BillDip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al AU de You Belong to Me, In My Head y Jealous

**Sway With Me**

_Cuando el ritmo de la marimba empieza a tocar,_

_Baila conmigo, hazme balancear;_

_Como una flor que se dobla en la brisa,_

_Dóblate conmigo, domíname con facilidad._

_Otros bailarines pueden estar en la pista,_

_Pero mis ojos solo te miran a ti;_

_Sólo tú tienes la técnica mágica,_

_Cuando te balanceas me debilito._

**Sway – Michael Bublé**

El sonido combinado del piano, la batería y las trompetas hace a todos en el bar del hotel alzar la vista, camareros y bartenders incluidos; el ritmo es reconocido de inmediato, no es la primera vez que suena en el bar, pero es la primera vez que el cantante principal del lugar está acompañado por un coro femenino que empieza a cantar junto con él.

Bill Cipher sonríe de manera arrolladora para los presentes, especialmente las mujeres y uno que otro hombre.

El suspiro que deja escapar una castaña apoyada en la barra llama la atención del bartender de turno. Dipper Pines mira a su hermana con algo de incredulidad, sólo un poco, pues la actitud de su gemela no es tan sorpresiva como quiere pensar. Mabel es una enamoradiza, pero ningún enamoramiento la había hecho suspirar de manera tan estúpida como el rubio cantante que se pavonea por el escenario de manera sensual.

Sacude la cabeza y golpea suave la frente de su hermana entregándole una bandeja con variadas y coloridas bebidas.

—Lo siento Dip-Dop, pero no puedes negar que ese hombre está para devorarlo de un bocado —la chica se aleja riendo antes de que su hermano reaccione ante sus palabras.

Dipper bufa algo irritado, secretamente asesina en su mente al coro de chicas que cantan junto a Bill mientras le lanzan besos y sonrisas coquetas. Malditas las tres, mil veces malditas por poder disfrutar de un baile en el escenario con el rubio.

Debe admitir que Mabel tiene razón esta vez.

La primera vez que vio a Bill Cipher, cuando llegaron hace no más de tres meses, se había quedado con la boca abierta. El hombre era, y es, simplemente impresionante.

Alto, de tez pálida, sin llegar a verse enfermiza, el cabello de un rubio brillante como el oro y los ojos dorado-azules; el sueño de cualquier chica y, porque no, de chicos como él, una joya como ninguna otra, de sonrisa petulante pero coqueta y mirada predadora. Hasta su lenguaje corporal hablaba de poder, no precisamente monetario, y dominio.

Esa noche, cuando él y Mabel empezaron a trabajar, el hombre también cantaba la canción que resuena ahora por todo el lugar.

Cierra los ojos y se deje envolver por la sensual voz.

Verlo en el escenario había encendido su sangre como nadie, le había costado no babear y tartamudear como su gemela hizo, no solo era guapo, su voz era hermosa, cargada de un algo que le hacía querer bailar, envolverse en ella y dejarse hundir por siempre.

Sacude nuevamente la cabeza para alejar a Bill de sus pensamientos; no debería pensar en el hombre, no es para él.

Suspira pesadamente y se gira para tomar un par de vasos, él no está a la altura del cantante, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio y aunque lo sabe la mera idea es como una piedra en la base de su estómago. Bill es poderoso, guapo, rico, elegante y mayor que él, un profesional con un puesto establecido y capaz de tener a cualquiera a sus pies, además de tener pinta de no ser muy adepto a las relaciones formales; él en cambio no es más que un estudiante universitario, un tonto iluso que había caído en la red del mayor.

—Dipper —la voz de Mabel le saca de sus pensamientos, se gira y parpadea—, es hora del cambio de turno —dice despacio su hermana, el ceño fruncido en confusión, como si hubiera estado llamándolo desde hace un largo rato y al fin le prestase atención.

—Oh, cierto —Dipper le sonríe, se quita el delantal que debe usar en el trabajo y sale de la barra—. Vamos a casa.

Mabel sonríe y se cuelga de su brazo parloteando en voz baja, Dipper sospecha que se había escapado a la cocina por algo dulce antes de ir a buscarlo, suspira pensando en cuanto le tomaría hacer que su hermana se durmiese esa noche.

Sin poder evitarlo lanza una última mirada al escenario, donde Bill se desliza bailando y cantando junto a las chicas otra canción; su pecho arde en celos al ver las sonrisas que el cantante y las mujeres se dedican, aprieta su mano y abraza más a Mabel, ansioso por irse de allí.

El joven no nota la mirada que Bill les lanza a él pero su hermana sí. Mabel se gira un poco, pasa saliva sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla ante el brillo en los ojos del rubio.

Cuando lo conoció se sintió desfallecer, era el hombre perfecto para ella, su verdadero amor de todos los que había tenido; pero con el paso de los días y las reacciones de su hermano cada vez que estaba en presencia de Bill la hicieron dudar. Dipper, por más que lo negase, es como un libro abierto, y más para ella que es su gemela, y de alguna extraña manera Bill parece corresponder a lo que sea que Dipper siente.

El brillo de molestia en los ojos dorado-azules es una de las tantas pruebas. Sonríe quitándole importancia y abraza más a Dipper, se decide a no pensar en Bill atraído por su hermano, no quiere pensar en Dipper enamorado de Bill; el hombre le da mala espina a veces, especialmente cuando mira a su hermano, pero algo en él le hace olvidar tales pensamientos.

Con un ahogado suspiro se deja llevar por Dipper fuera del bar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bill los ve marcharse, la ira recorre todo su cuerpo por la manera en la que Mabel toca a Dipper; sus dedos se cierran con fuerza en el micrófono, sus labios no dejan de moverse, no pierde el ritmo de la letra, pero su mente está en las mil y una manera de torturar a la fémina de los Pines.

No le importaba que la chica fuese su gemela, no tenía derecho a tocarlo de esa manera, tan íntima, tan cercana, de una manera en la que él no puede tocarlo por el simple hecho de que el chico no se lo permitía; darle tanta importancia a un humano, por otro lado, empieza a enfermarlo.

Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo esa noche para poner celoso a Dipper, las miradas del más joven no se le pasaban desapercibidas y solo por eso se permitió devolverles los sutiles coqueteos a las coristas, sólo no esperaba sentirse celoso de la gemela.

Se traga un gruñido, pero su enojo es tal que aprieta con más fuerza de la debida el micrófono y este se rompe. Chispas saltan y los demás micrófonos, conectados a ese, dejan de funcionar.

Maldice por lo bajo y compone una encantadora y apenada sonrisa hacia su público.

—Lo lamento público querido —dice con falsa pena—, pero la función de hoy se acabó, fallas técnicas —señala los micrófonos.

Todos miran confundidos como el cantante se marcha, pero nadie pone en duda lo que dijo, si fue una falla técnica, seguro lo arreglarían pronto.

Chasqueando la lengua Bill sale del bar y camina molesto hasta el lobby, donde se detiene al ver al dueño del hotel junto a Mabel y Dipper. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando la mayor de los Pines se aleja con el jefe, perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper ve a Mabel marcharse con su jefe, susurrando un no me dejes entre los labios antes de sonreír y dejar de mirarlo; suspira, genial, ahora tiene que esperar a Mabel y realmente desea llegar a casa y hundirse en la cama. Había un montón de libros esperándolo para estudiar, pero el cansancio hace mella en sus huesos, no sabía que tan cansado estaba hasta que Mabel mencionó que esperaba la cama estuviese tibia. Hacía frío y eso que el verano aún no acababa.

—¿Pensando en mí? —Dipper se sobresalta y se gira tan rápido que siente sus vértebras crujir un poco, el corazón en la garganta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lleva una mano a su pecho y suspira, la risa burbujea en la garganta de Bill y el hombre termina doblándose sobre sí mismo dejándola escapar como una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Señor Cipher! ¿Quiere matarme?

La sonrisa que el hombre le regala no lo tranquiliza ni un poco y al mismo tiempo le hace sonrojarse.

—¿No estaba en el escenario?

—Problemas técnicos querido Pino —el chico hace una mueca ante el apodo lo que provoca otra perturbadora sonrisa de Bill—. Así que vine a despedirme de ti.

Sin previo aviso Bill pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Dipper pegándolo a su cuerpo, el chico se tensa sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal acción atípica del hombre.

— **When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway** —canta en un bajo susurro Bill en su oído, acaricia su cintura, se balancea y lo arrastra con él forzándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Por instinto Dipper apoya sus manos en los hombros del rubio y mira a su alrededor avergonzado, para su fortuna el lobby está vacío, al parecer a quién le tocaba tomar el turno en recepción aún no había llegado, lo que es un alivio para él.

— **Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease** —la voz de Bill, suave y seductora como la seda, hace todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Bill lo hace girar más rápido por todo el lobby, aprieta su cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria, ríe por lo bajo en su oído. Dipper juraría que incluso deja una pequeña mordida y un beso bajo su oreja, pero su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas por lo que lo atribuye a su imaginación.

— **Other dancers may be in the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you** —con un último y brusco giro Bill le inclina hacia atrás casi dejándole caer, lo jala de nuevo y le hace dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo soltándole.

Dipper lleva una mano a su cabeza y otra a su boca, la risa de Bill resuena en el desértico lobby mientras se marcha con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mira de reojo a un confundido Dipper que poco a poco recupera su centro.

Se endereza y respira hondo, aún siente su cabeza girar un poco pero no tanto como antes. Mira su mano y luego el lugar donde antes estaba Bill, frunce el ceño confundido sin terminar de entender qué diablos había movido al mayor para hacer eso.


End file.
